Fighting with the Enemy
by elimaria
Summary: Modern Zutara AU, where Zuko and Katara fight. (Tumblr Prompt in a/n)


_Hi! I got this prompt from somewhere on Tumblr. I decided to post this here (just like everything else I write from Tumblr)._

 _Imagine that your OTP are mortal enemies and are fighting furiously, and Person A is trying to scream, "fuck you," and "fight me," at the same time. But ends up screaming "fuck me" really loud at Person B in front of all their friends and everyone else and it gets really quiet until Person B goes "why not?" and kisses A._

Zuko and Katara were going at it again. Just like clockwork. The fight was always about stupid little things, juvenile things. Everyone was gathered at Sokka and Suki's small apartment. Of course, everyone else was there to witness this fight. The same groans when the two both started the fight from the beginning, they knew that this fight wouldn't end well. It would either end with things thrown around the room, or a duel outside. Either way, it was still pointless to them.

"Well I think you're wrong." Katara yelled.

"Of course you do. You're such a petulant little child, Katara." Zuko retorted.

"Me? I'm the child here? Look at you, what about you, Zuko!" Katara huffed, her hands clenched at her side. "You're always so high and mighty. Get off your pedestal and join the rest of us, why don't you."

"I am not a child, unlike you! No, I am not 'high and mighty'. You're the one who gets worked up over every single thing. So no, I am not the child in here."

Zuko and Katara went on at each other's throats. Screaming and fighting. It was a surprise that they hadn't started to throw things at each other. It wasn't until Aang butt in and tried to calm them down.

"C'mon guys, you should stop fighting for tonight. Just stop, please? For me?" Aang had hopeful eyes towards the two. The couple looked over at Aang, heat in their eyes. Their faces flushed from all the yelling. They glared at Aang.

" _Shut up, Aang_!" The two yelled at him in unison.

Toph had had enough at this point. She wasn't going to take both Katara and Zuko's wrath towards Twinkle Toes, who also was her boyfriend.

"Would you guys just shut the fuck up. You've been at it for the last hour." Toph yelled at them, louder than the two combined. "We are all tired of your ridiculous fights. I think both of you are acting like children. Not like two people in their twenties, for fuck's sake. Give it a rest, why don't you!"

Both Zuko and Katara stared at Toph for a few moments. It was dead silent. Katara turned to Zuko with her hands on her hips. Another glare emanating from her.

"Well, he started it." She sniffed.

"I started it? Well I was the one who was minding their own business, doing nothing at all. Not until you came in here and started yelling at me!"

Sokka had butt in.

"Well Katara, you were kind of picking a fight with him. But I'm not picking sides, I'm just saying." Sokka shrugged, putting his hands up.

"Hey, Sokka, how about you shut up. No one asked you!" Katara screamed. Sokka hunched behind Suki.

"Don't yell at him, Katara!" Zuko stepped towards her, "He was only telling the truth."

This fueled a whole other fight. Starting back from square one. It was about midnight until Katara just stopped. She didn't yell, and didn't scream. She actually composed herself. Katara's flush against her tan skin went away slowly.

"Let's end this, now. How about we meet up at 5 a.m today, at the bending arena. We can settle our scores there." She said calmly. Zuko stopped yelling at her as well, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about no." He replied.

"No? What do you mean, no?" Katara started to get worked up again.

"I said no, because I know that I would obviously win. You have mediocre waterbending skills, Katara. Just admit it."

"What? NO!" Katara stomped up to Zuko and pointed a thin finger in his face. "How about you fuck me."

Katara quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. She was shocked, and so was everyone else in the room. It was completely dead silent. Zuko had his mouth gaped open, also wondering if she really just said that to him. She stumbled back a few steps. Her hand still covering her mouth.

It was a long few moments until Zuko walked quickly up to Katara.

"Why not?" he said quietly, and then kissed her. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her pink lips.

Everyone was staring at them, no one knew what else to say. Sokka was about to butt in again, but soon was shot down by Suki with a 'don't you dare' look. This was the most quiet they've been in weeks. Or possibly months. No one definitely didn't know what to say, or do.

Katara looked surprised when his lips met hers. Almost a grimace on her face. To everyone's surprise, she deepened the kiss. Letting go whatever score they had against each other. She put her hands in his hair, gripping it tightly. Pulling him down to her. Being sworn enemies, to enemies that made out was an adjustment.

"Get a room," Sokka mumbled. His face drooped down. He was shocked of how well his sister was kissing his friend. Zuko and Katara broke their kissing and looked back at Sokka. Glaring at him. Along with Suki's deathly glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Sokka." Katara hissed.

With that, the two started kissing again. It wasn't soon after when everyone left. Toph went home with Aang, and Katara went with Zuko to his apartment. The gang could already imagine what they were going to do when they got to Zuko's apartment. Sokka could barely contain himself. Suki, of course, held Sokka back and let them go.

A few years passed. Zuko and Katara were getting ready for their wedding. Zuko still teased her about her 'how about you fuck me' statement. Katara would always smack him and then kiss him. The two still fought from time to time. Things were thrown at each other, and there were a few times where Katara threatened to live with her brother and Suki for the next few days. Their fighting usually resolved itself, though. Zuko would swallow his pride and talk Katara into staying with him, which this led up to make up sex, which made everyone happy.

They turned out to be a great match. Loving each other unconditionally. Just how Agni, or Tui and La predicted.


End file.
